As All Good Bedtime Stories Start
by The Prophet of July
Summary: DISCONTINUED Renesmee and Jacob have a son with a mission to fall in love. Will he find the person who he wants to spend forever with, or will he be alone? NOT A ONESHOT! Please review! Rated T because I don't know what's going to happen at the end.
1. Chapter 1: tell me a story

Authors note: Please review my story

**Rated T, because there might be some intense fluff, or even limes later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I did make up Jacob and Renesmee's son, Billy. **

**Authors note: Please review my story! The lack of reviews on my other one had me really depressed for a few days. This story will start as a one shot and probably get longer, but I haven't really developed a plot line yet. Give me ideas, they will be greatly appreciated and I'll give you credit in my authors note.**

**Chapter one: Tell me a Story, Daddy**

"Tell me a story, Daddy," Said the little boy in my husband's lap. He was a beautiful three-year old vampire/werewolf/human with my father's eyes, which were green before he became a vampire, and Jacob's shaggy black hair. If I hadn't known he was mine, I would have thought he was related to Harry Potter.

"What story do you want to hear tonight, Billy?" Jacob asked him.

"The one about Grandma Bella and Grandpa Edward!" Billy replied, even though he had heard it a million times. We got tired of telling it after a while, but it made our son happy, so we continued to tell it.

"Alrighty then," Jacob said. "Here goes. Once upon a time, long, long ago, far, far away- as all good bedtime stories start…"

(Cue flashback-ish music)

There once was a girl named Bella, who had a mother and father who didn't love each other anymore, so they didn't live together. Bella's mother wanted to move to Florida with her new husband, but Bella didn't want to go, so she went off to live with her dad, Charlie, in Forks, Washington.

Bella went to school at Forks High School, where she had one class with a boy named Edward. At first, Edward was not very nice to her, but over time, he grew to realize that he loved her, so he started taking her on dates.

Soon enough, Bella figured out that Edward wasn't human, when he saved her from getting hit by a car.

On their next date, Edward told her what he was- a vampire. He said that she should be afraid of him, but she wasn't. In fact, she was in love with him.

Edward and his family were good vampires, which mean that they don't drink human blood. Instead, they drank animal blood.

One day, an evil vampire named James came to kill Bella. He said that if Edward didn't let him drink Bella's blood, then he would kill her mother. Edward didn't want her to go, but she snuck away to save her mother.

It turns out that James didn't even have Bella's mother at all. He tried to kill Bella, but Edward and his brothers were just in time to save Bella. She didn't die, but she was hurt.

Edward's father, who was a doctor, helped Bella get better and she and Edward had many more adventures together, but those are stories for another day.

Bella and Edward knew that they were true loves, soul mates, whatever you want to call it, so they got married. Nobody thought that vampires could have babies, but human's can, and so Renesmee was born. The whole family loved her very much, and she was a beautiful girl. She grew up and fell in love with a wonderful, strong, funny, handsome man named Jacob. He was not self centered at all.

They got married because they loved each other so much, and they had a baby boy named Billy.

(Cue flashback-ish music again)

"And that," I said, "is the story of your grand parents. Do you know what time it is now?"

"Nooooo……," Billy said innocently.

"I believe that it's time for you to go to bed," Jacob said.  
"But I don't wanna!"

"It doesn't matter if you 'wanna' or not," I responded. "Either way, it's still time for you to go to sleep."

"Humph," Came the sleepy voice of the beautiful child in Jacob's arms. Jake stood up and walked to Billy's bedroom with me close behind. We put him in bed and sat there until Billy fell asleep.

**Billy's point of view**

When I fell asleep that night, I realized why I loved that story so much. It was because I wanted to find my true love, the same way my parents and grandparents had. Love is a beautiful thing, and I wanted to be in on it. I had a goal in life now. My mission: to fall in love.

**Authors note: I hope you liked it! My dad used to start stories with the whole "once upon a time …." Spiel when I was little. Please review!! - Amelia**


	2. Chapter 2: I think i love you

A/N: at the suggestion of one of my reviewers, xtwilightx4xlyfx, I have included a short bit about Billy staring at the little

**A/N: at the suggestion of one of my reviewers, xtwilightx4xlyfx, I have included a short bit about Billy staring at the little girls at the daycare center, trying to imprint. I hope you like it! Please review, only one person reviewed the first chapter and it's really starting to depress me. I might just throw myself off a cliff and then you'll never see the rest of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

_Previously: Billy decides that he is going to fall in love, whatever it takes._

Billy's POV

I stared out the dirty school bus window, wishing the driver would go faster. I wanted to get home and go for a walk in the woods. Check Yes Juliet, by We the Kings blasted out of my iPod headphones. Normally this song made me want to get up and dance, but today it just made me sad. It was my 18 birthday, and I still hadn't met a girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

The bus finally screeched to a stop and I clomped down the steps into the frigid November air. I let my breath out and I could see it in front of me like a miniature cloud. I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself, and started walking down the winding road that leads to home. I didn't mind the cold, in fact I liked it, but it was what it was- cold.

I stepped through the front door, calling out, "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

Then I heard the sounds that I would have happily gone my whole life without hearing. Things like, "Shoot, Jacob, where'd you put my pants, I need to go say hi to Billy," and, "C'mon, Nessie, just a few more minutes, he probably can't hear you anyway." There was a giggle, then, "Oooh Jacob you naughty boy. Do that again!"

I shook my head and jogged out the back door, disgusted. I was 18 for crying out loud! That means my parents should be old and tired and _not having sex in the middle of the day! _But no, they had to be a stupid werewolf-and-half-vampire-not-aging-permanently-horny couple.

I walked through the woods, following my favorite trail up to a little clearing. Slowly, as I walked, thoughts of the unappreciated welcome I had gotten started fading from my head, replaced by the sound of leaves rustling and wildlife preparing for winter.

I walked and forgot my troubles, especially the issue of falling in love.

Tanya's POV

I was hunting in a different part of the woods than usual because Kate and Garrett were having their anniversary, and they were having it loudly. I didn't like to think of them, because that forced me to think of my lack of a lover. I was painfully alone and often felt like a third wheel around them.

I was in the middle of my third deer when the wind shifted and I smelled him. It was a curious mix of wet dog, vampire, and human. I wasn't sure if I should want to eat him or throw up.

He stepped into the clearing, looked at me and said, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll let you finish your hunt, and then come back later." He turned to leaved, but I stopped, him.

"How did you know I was hunting?" I asked. Most people turn and run when they see me hunting, but he had barely reacted. Then it hit me. "You're Renesmee's son, aren't you? She married the werewolf after all."

"Yeah that's me. How did you know my mother?"

I wondered briefly if he had ever heard the story. "I defended the fact that she wasn't an immortal in front of the Volturi. My sister gave her life for your mother, who shouldn't even exist. For that matter, you shouldn't exist either. But that's okay. I'll let you live." I grinned at him and he grinned back.

Billy's POV

I walked towards her, smiling, and told her my name. "Billy," I said, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Tanya," She replied. _Tanya_, I thought. _Such a pretty name_. I looked into her eyes then and it was like the whole world ceased to exist. Nothing mattered anymore, there was only her.

"Billy," She whispered. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think I love you."


End file.
